1. Field of Application
This invention relates to lamps; and more particularly to vertical swing brackets and associated swing arm assemblies for lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall, floor, and table lamps are in wide use to provide light in rooms, and other locations, where light fixtures and other forms of lighting have also been installed but do not provide adequate or appropriate light; and where the room design or aesthetics dictate the use of one or more lamps instead of light fixtures and/or other forms of lighting. Many lamps support the light source in one and only one position. If light is required outside the area that light from the single position lamp falls upon, then the user must either get another lamp or move the present lamp to a new location.
Obviously, wall mounted single position lamps are quite difficult to move, especially for temporary purposes. Table and floor lamps are more easily movable but only if there is the requisite table or floor space to receive the lamp. Connecting a moved single position lamp to a source of electricity may also prove bothersome because the electric cord may have to be placed across a path of movement, or furniture may be in the way, or because an electrical extension may be required where it was not needed before.
Other available lamps utilize swing arms to facilitate locating an otherwise single position lamp in many possible positions along the arc of travel of the swing arm. But, many such lamps have sometimes also proved unacceptable because they support only a single light source. Additionally, the available brackets for supporting the swing unit, to which the swing arm is attached so as to permit the required rotation of the lamp, have sometimes been too complex in construction and expensive in cost, and other times failed to properly support the swing unit with the attached swing arm assembly and lamp.
Aesthetic creativity in the appearance of swing arm lamps seems to have been restricted to the light source and its shade or cover, or in the materials, colors, and shapes of the swing arms and their support units. This seems to be so because there is not too much that can be done, creatively or aesthetically, with a swing arm that is restricted to a single unit, and at that, one which must extend out in a direction perpendicular to the axis of rotation about which the lamp swings.